エルフとヴァンパイアのダンス Dance of Elf and Vampire
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: Telling stories pass the time. This particular story involves Gensōkyō's favorite vampire and resident elf yōkai. Wait? They did what during their first encounter?


エルフとヴァンパイアのダンス  
**Dance of Elf and Vampire**

**Disclaimer:** ZUN/Team Shanghai Alice are the owner/creator of _Touhou Project_, and all of its official characters, locations, history, concepts, and etcetera. I don't own any cameos made referenced during the making of this tale. I only own original characters made in the story and Sekai Ishtal.

**Author's Note:** Something to do while I come up with an origin story involving Sekai Ishtal's eventual entrance into Gensōkyō. Or maybe THIS is the origin story? Just like the mystery of how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie-pop, you may never know...

* * *

"Well, that was a funny story," said Sekai in mid-laughter.

Marisa was blushing heavily. She was also slightly flushed from the sake she's drank earlier.

"Too bad she never learned her lesson," said Reimu.

"Oh yeah? How about you tell us a story, Sekai?" Marisa steadily questioned the elf yōkai.

"How about an origin story? I don't believe any of us ever heard of how you came to be in the first place, or how you ended up in Gensōkyō."

There was a chorus of agreements amongst the mostly female population loitering around the Hakurei Shrine.

Being one of the only two male yōkai in Gensōkyō (Rinnosuke didn't show up stating he had his lonely shop to keep track of), Sekai sighs, setting down his glass bottle of vintage Crystal Pepsi.

"Well I doubt you ladies would want my life's story. It's not that interesting. I was born between the coupling of a human male who was half-demon and a female elf. My father abandoned me when mother was eight months pregnant, and I eventually lost my mother to a mysterious illness when I was short of turning thirteen years old."

Sekai pauses to take a swig of the clear fluid that was known as the rare Crystal Pepsi soft drink.

"Grew up in the streets, boarded a shipping vessel that sailed from the British Isles to the West Indies, became a pirate as an adult. And whatever..."

Marisa gave a raspberry to Sekai. "That's a horrible story."

"Please, it's not that interesting... I've lived a long life and will look like an eternal twenty one year old human male." Sekai gazes off into the distance.

"Well, talk about something else then."

This suggestion came from Lady Remilia.

Sekai looks to his mistress, before he begins to smile.

"Alright then... well, it's the year 1807, just about a couple years after I had left Transylvania after the destruction of a castle of incarnate chaos. I was minding my own business traveling the dirt roads via carriage driven by myself. I stopped off to the side cutting through a forest on my way to the nearest port to hitch a ride to the United Kingdom. It was getting very dark and the sun light had since faded. I decided to camp out in the woods under the cloudless night sky. I do recall there being a full moon that night."

Sekai smiles as he had the rapt attention of all the ladies at the shrine party. Remilia on the other hand was staring at him, slowly realizing that he was about to discuss how they had first met each other.

"I have built a fire using my fire-attuned spirit artes, and was cooking up some wild game I caught earlier that day. All of a sudden there was this burst of cold wind blowing through the forest. Then an energy attack collided with me causing an explosion."

Sekai had the attention of everyone, and he began to fully explain what transpired in vivid detail...

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

There was a young vampire that preyed the night. Many humans that are rarely lucky to survive her encounter would claim she was the age of a child. A demon child in human skin... If only they knew how old she really was. She was Remilia Scarlet, the vampire related to the great Count Dracula. The moon was full and bright, the stars twinkling innocently and there was not a cloud in the night sky this night. She relished in such beautiful nights like tonight. As she was flying, she spies something in the distance with her great vision.

A smile crosses her lips. It was a human. A human that was all alone out here in the wilderness.

Well, she was feeling a bit hungry right now...

She moved closer to the ground and stuck to the shadows of the trees. The human was indeed alone. A fire was built, and in the only light in this forest area, she could see the human was dressed in clothes like those humans in high society life in London. Rich man's clothing. A rich man who is roughing it out in the throes of nature evident by what looks like elk, or portions of it skinned and harvested, and some of its meat roasting in the flames. The scent of spilt blood was evident around the campsite.

Human blood was much tastier than animal blood, really.

_I shouldn't kill him too violently. Enough so I have some leftovers to drain of fluids..._

She creates a blood red orb of energy, and then throws it with a wicked curve arm. The orb shifted into a spear-like form just before the point of impact. BOOM! The explosion sends the crude tent flying and the winds generated smothers out the fire and sending items scattered away.

She suddenly frowned.

The explosion would have crippled her prey, and she would be hearing the sweet delicious cries of pain. Instead, she hears nothing. There was no terrified cry of horror tearing the air. As the smoke cleared, she could see the potshot hole she made with her explosion she lobbed, and her prey was nowhere to be found.

How was that possible? She didn't use too much energy! Okay, so maybe sometimes she goes a bit overboard when attacking unsuspecting prey...

Maybe...

"I missed?"

That was impossible, of course. She was a demon, a vampire, and a very fast one at that. Humans as a collective are slow and lazy creatures.

She hears movement behind her and turned around quickly. What looks like shadows were melting off her target's body and he was holding up... something. Sekai's finger on the trigger curls tight, and an explosion of energy is expelled. She's caught cleanly in the chest and sent flying away, hissing at the burn of the energy blast catching her clearly off guard.

"You survived that? Good. I wasn't even using my full power."

She growls, the burns subsiding. Her supposed prey was pointing that strange weapon of his at her. And in the light of the stars and the moonlight bathing the forest, making the shadows all the more menacing, she could see her prey's eyes... those vivid purple eyes glowing somehow in the darkness of night.

"Surprised, huh? Flintlock pistol, with magic runes inscribed. Catches many of my victims' off-guard..."

He walks forward where he picks up one of the legs of the elk that was roasting in the fire. He takes a large chunk out of the cooked flesh and chews, and then swallows quickly.

"And here I hoped for a quiet night. Then again, one should never be too at peace when in the forest with any human contact for miles, even with magic knowledge. The night is when it gets dangerous, after all..."

Another torn chunk of cooked flesh and the purple-eyed male swallows his mouthful.

"Oh well, so much for a peaceful dinner. At least I'll get a show out of it all with a vampire."

"... You should have said nothing on your weapon," she comments.

So she learned one thing: this human knows about the existence of magic. Maybe that's what he used...?

He smiles. Okay, so he didn't think he would be attacked out of the blue by a vampire. Looks like a young one at that... but then again; appearances can be deceiving.

"Oh? Then try and take it from me, little girl," said Sekai to the admittedly young girl, tossing the half-eaten leg of meat aside.

_Little girl?_ She scoffed in thought. Okay, she had to admit; this prey of hers was anything but an ordinary human. But what was he?

"If you insist," she says, before taking flight, now aware her element of surprise is gone.

She conjures her same attack, but this time does not hold back, before firing it at her prey. Sekai in response conjures an energy orb of his own; reaffirming Remilia's suspicious on the human. The Repulse spell is sent flying, and both attacks collide in the air causing an explosion. But through the smoke, her prey surprises her by flying, armed with a short curved blade. The blade cleaves nothing but air as she speedily evades the forward slice of the sword.

He was flying without the aid of wings.

Remilia was more and more intrigued with her prey as more developments show themselves.

"You're no ordinary human. Humans can't fly."

"Yeah, you're right."

The human before him then waves his right hand around his head. Something slips off. It was an illusion. That was a strong one indeed; the human's ears suddenly gained a long pointed tip. So that explains the magic detail.

"So you're yōkai like me."

"Elf, yes. Or rather a halfa," says Sekai, "my life is complicated."

The wind blows softly at this point. Despite it being a rather cool night, the cold did not bother either fighter. They levitate higher into the night sky, the moon light bathing their forms. To Sekai, the vampire looked like a young girl in a regal-looking dress and wore what looks like a night cap. And those eyes of her glow a deadly shade of crimson. To Remilia, the elf would pass off as a human perfectly if his illusion hid his pointed ears, and he could also pass off as a rich human living a life of high society and class, what with those slacks and the coat. He was even wearing silk gloves that some butlers would don on their hands.

The humans and those crude firearms he was armed with, and then there was that short curved sword of his. Remilia knew this was going to be fun. After all, how long has it been since she had a good fight that didn't last just two minutes, tops?

"Oh? A complicated life? How sad. Why don't you tell me about it?"

And she zips forward, generating energy that forms into a spear-like weapon.

Sekai laughs, dodging the swing of the weapon as he reappears elsewhere in the sky, right hand glowing vividly a bluish aura.

"Why not? It's been too long since I last had a proper chat with anyone who could understand who I really am amongst the humans!"

And he opens fire with bluish fireballs. She avoids all of them, hovering above Sekai and throws her spear. The weapon collides with Sekai and sends him crashing into the trees. She looks down haughtily, fingers cracking as she generates another energy spear. She suddenly swings the weapon, batting away an energy blast fired from the trees. The energy, redirected, soars into the air before exploding harmlessly.

But in a bleeding mass of shadows, her target appears, taking aim as she hears the click of the firearm's hammer. At the click, the hammer hits the pinhead, and from the barrel a trailing beam of bluish purple energy is fired. The laser is deftly avoided, but Remilia winces from the heat she felt. The laser was fire-attuned, she surmised.

As a result, she takes aim and aims for the firearm. Sekai was unable to avoid and his hand was wrack with immense pain as the gun explodes.

"Damn... you killed my gun," said Sekai, holding the broken remains of his pistol. He then loosens his bloody hand whilst tipping it downward, allowing the pieces to freely fall to the ground below them. "Guess that means I should kill your wings, little girl!"

With a sudden shift in personality, a crazed smile flashes on his face as he takes to the air with a burst of speed. A flash of light envelopes his hand and the bloody hand apparently is healed up. That same hand, now healed, curls tightly into a fist and Remilia is slugged right in the face and sent spiraling through the air. Sekai did not relent, following fast and cackling as he lashes out with heavy kicks to her body before an axe kick sends her smashing through the trees.

But as this beat down went off, Remilia was smiling, until it turned bloodthirsty the moment she's sent smashing through the branches of the pine trees. She stopped herself with a burst of air from her flapping wings, not minding the tears of her clothes as she went through the branches of the trees. The scent of pine is fresh now as she speedily hits the ground, and with impressive strength for one having a small child-like body uproots one, and sends it flying as an improvised weapon. Sekai catches this tactic and with a roar, his sword is swallowed under a fiery aura and he cleaves through the tree entirely down the center. The energy wave unleashed from the blade continues on its trajectory.

The vampire dodges the energy wave attack.

Sekai smiles madly. "Sonic Thrust!"

The energy sword attack was replicated again.

"Red Magic!"

She banishes at Sekai's attack large knives stained red with blood. The blood appears to be crystallized, or maybe the blades themselves are advanced conjurations? Regardless, her Red Magic skill manages to block the Sonic Thrust technique with the knives exploding and releasing a red bloody mist. Mixed with the water molecules now in the air from the water-attuned attack, it floats downward like a hazy fog. Through the fog of bloody water, Remilia conjures energy into her hands and throws them hard. Sekai avoids with quick vigorous dashes, weaving as she flies herself intricate patterns, throwing more and more energy balls stained with red coloring. Her Red Magic was staining the very air with a crimson hue, making the moon appear red itself with her its master. She looked rather beautiful at this moment as the moon shines down upon them.

"Amazing evasion skills, but try this instead! The Curse of Vlad Tepes!"

Switching tactics, the energy orbs are replaced with smaller dagger-like spears of energy, more pinkish purple than red. Several of the larger daggers are red, and they flew in waves at the gesturing of her hands, as if one was directing the waltz of an orchestra. Some of the bloody daggers would tear and cut at Sekai but he was countering well with his own magic conjuration. The undulating display of bloody daggers would inspire fear into any mortal...

He then breaks through the waves, surprising Remilia as he blasts her with an explosion of fire, satisfied at hearing her cry of pain. But he did not relent; he was sadistic in his continuing attack, unleashing a whirlwind of sharp energy that cuts at her body. One would say this was a Sadistic Combination. In fact, it was his favorite Sadistic Combination... one which ended with her being blasted through the fire and wind combo with a kick to the stomach by Sekai.

"Rapier!"

And he follows after her falling form, conjuring black needle-like blades of shadows that are then fired at her with a thrust of his hand. They impale her, all twelve of the blades. But suddenly she explodes into a flock of bats. Sekai halts his descending speed, but it's too late.

"Star of David!"

A magic circle forms, and Sekai twists his body around. The Star of David symbol that hung in the air was not what it was; it more or less resembled the sign of the devil's mark. And the aura unleashed was evil. It was a laser show fired from the devil's mark, impacting Sekai who with a cry of pain is sent smashing right into the dirt. She had reformed, and the circle of magic vanishes.

But Sekai was not without tricks of his own. If you looked closely, he was enveloped with a light-attuned aura, one that covered his entire body. But he still felt the pain and the burn from the last magic attack. At best, he prevented the most serious of injuries with his Guardian spell. The protective aura shatters away like glass.

"Damn... the Church would scream if they saw that sign perverted into the devil's mark, vampire," Sekai had to comment, impressed thus far at her power she eludes.

She laughs. "Like I care of the holy men."

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

"This was before the Spell Cards Rules, Reimu, so, basically neither of us were holding back," Sekai explained, seeing Reimu's look she was giving him.

"In fact, neither of us cared about the other, only that I attacked who I thought was an ordinary human, and he was fighting back against a being who was trying to kill him." Remilia smiles devilishly. "I did enjoy that battle. My blood pulsed with excitement."

"And I was getting into the fight myself. I often was one for excitement and adventure growing up. My adventures as a pirate would prove such, which I could talk about another time. So, here we are, both so heavy into each other, I decided to do something that pissed her off."

"What did you do?" asks Marisa, grinning.

Remilia was giving Sekai the evil eye.

He ignored this and spoke of what happened next.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

She swipes with the energy sword, and Sekai dodged... well almost all of him did. Strands of his hair fall prey to the winds. He is now sporting shortened-up hair.

"Whoops. Looks like I gave you an unexpected haircut," she says with a soft giggle.

"And it took me twenty years to grow my hair out that long," he replies almost lazily, but with a calculating gleam in his eyes.

She screams as she felt him feel her up... and now a certain something no longer was on her. Sekai flew back, holding up her underwear.

"Pervert!" Remilia shouted.

"You shortened my hair," he tells her, as if what he did solved everything.

That's it. Now he has to die.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Half the group was laughing. Remilia just glared at a smirking Sekai.

"Wow, you had the gall to steal her underwear in the middle of a fight? You have balls, da ze," laughed Marisa.

"I lost Remilia's undergarments to a fire when my manor in London burned to the ground. Which was sad, considering the circumstances..."

Youmu stared at Sekai, a sweat drop forming. "What circumstances?"

A shrug is given. "I dunno."

More sweat drops all around.

"Well, anyway, our dance of death got well intense. It was at this point that I decided I was done playing with her, so I pulled out some of my trump cards in my pockets. She of course countered me with a devastation move of her own."

"We shredded that forest, to my recall," said Remilia.

"Yes we did, Remi..."

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

"Don't even blink! Or else you'll miss it all!"

He conjures spheres of energy and launches them, all exploding violently as they impacted a surprised Remilia. Sekai then teleported via his shadows high above, the wakizashi poised in the assassin's prey stance, and rapidly descending down upon her; the blade was glowing vividly.

"Take this! Expendable Pride!" he screams, as Remilia counters with a ball of blood red energy in her hands and brings them up, forming her famous spear weapon.

"Spear the Gungnir!"

And she meets Sekai mid-air with her conjured weapon of destruction.

BOOM!

The explosion can be seen for miles, as two figures crash hard into the ground, throwing up plumes of debris. The first to slowly crawl out was Remilia, wings expanding. She lost her cap and she sported various lacerations on her skin. Most if not all of her dress was damaged and torn up, but she did not care for her clothing's state of damage, or lack of clothing. She somehow lost her shoes in the last exchange, as she could feel the grass and debris of the torn ground underneath her now bare feet.

In the distance, she can see the elf also getting up. She had destroyed part of his clothing and there was plenty of blood dripping from the large gashes into his torso. The coat, shirt, and vest were gone, only tatters remain to his upper body and the sleeves loosely clinging to his arms. She had to admit, the elf has an impressive body figure.

The elf smiles creepily, holding his hand out and summoning the blade right into his hand with his magical aura. He then tears off the torn sleeves, the collar of the shirt, before losing the tie and allowing the fabric to slip off his neck. His pants were in tatters but not totally torn apart. His shoes were still on his feet. He swipes a glowing hand on his chest and the blood flow from his wounds were clotted up.

"This is so much fun, vampire," Sekai stated aloud, chuckling all the while.

"I concur, elf," Remilia replies, getting to her feet. A wicked smile flashes over her face, as she ascends to the air, energy trailing around her form. She was excited. This battle was so exciting!

They were powerful demons, and they were thirsting for more carnage. The lust for blood...

In this dark night of explosions, fire, and magic, two unlikely souls found a compatible partner in the throes of battle. And as they charged at one another, they gathered all the power in their bodies, before smashing their fists at one another with the attempt of killing the other. Their fists connect and they are launched from one another.

They right themselves in the air.

Each gives the other mad smiles as more power envelops them.

Remilia was bathed with a deadly aura of pink and red. She stands ramrod straight, but her arms are held outward, her body forming the sign of the cross. The aura flares high, as the cross that shapes around her looked more imposing and menacing than what the church would normally refer to the cross as (which would be a symbol of religion and protection, but Remilia's was surely that of the devil itself). Sekai was enveloped with an aura of his own. A perfect bubble sphere, glittery with sparkles as the reflection unveils the colors of the rainbow itself. The aura building around the base of him was radiating vividly, generating a fierce wind so his hair was flaring upward by the winds alone along with ruffling at his surviving clothing.

"BURN AWAY, ELF!" Remilia screams, unleashing the power with a fierce cry in the form of one hell of a red energy attack. "SCARLET DEVIL!" A large energy beam attack, furiously spearing the air towards the elf.

"TASTE THE RAINBOW, VAMPIRE!" Sekai counter-screams, thrusting his hands forward as a blazing rune flashes into existence behind him. "HARMONY BEAM!" And he unleashes a helix-twin shaped beam of rainbow lasers with trailing sparkles of energy.

Both attacks meet in the center, and the explosion would no doubt have many heads turning, and humans terrified of the loud explosion that would be heard from miles. The explosion was so immense it would tear at the ground, sending large chunks of debris sky high, uprooting trees, sending boulders flying, and if clouds blanketed the sky they would be cleared instantly...

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Yes, vivid details, indeed.

Sekai smiles fondly, lost in the memories of that day he and his mistress battled one another. A hand caresses his face, fingernails trailing softly across his skin.

"Sekai... that night was the most fun I ever had." His smile increases, as he turns to the owner of the hand. Her regal pose, the smile and the tips of her fangs seen... she must have been lost in those particular memories as well.

He too brings a hand up and gingerly caresses the young face of his lovely mistress. The hand soon slips away, only for the arm to slip around her, and she is pulled into an embrace. This would be a strange scene for a romance novel of the young mistress and the servant.

Someone from their audience clears her throat, and the couple pulls away from each other. Remilia steals Sekai's half bottle of his crystal clear soft drink and returns to her seat with a gentle flap of her bat wings. Aya was already thinking up an idea of how to turn this into an exciting story for the Bunbunmaru Newspaper.

"In the end, she disappeared as the sun started to rise, and I vanished as well when I heard a group of humans appearing over the horizon. No doubt our fight attracted a lot of unwanted attention. I eventually returned to London, and mingled into the high society life of a noble, taking the name David de Vallière. I believed I would never meet Remilia again so I continued living my life, then three years later I met another woman."

Here, he looks straight at Yukari.

"Yukari was very believable as an English woman of noble descent when we first met. We posed as a couple for a few years before she disappeared trying to get me to come to Gensōkyō, and I did too when a demon destroyed my manor and I had to leave the life of David de Vallière."

"It was a couple years after the ending of World War II, around the mid 1980s. I believe the date was March 4th, 1987, when I surprised Sekai again by lounging in his bachelor pad in the hills of Hollywood, California." Yukari smirked. "Sekai was very surprised to see me there in his living room after a mere ninety some years passed."

"You wore bell bottom jeans that came from the 70s and if I recall right a pink spaghetti tee. The shirt was a size too small and you had too much exposed cleavage, and a revealed midriff. You made hormonal teenage boys stare shamelessly at you when we were in public," Sekai told Yukari.

"True. But it was at this date when I finally got Sekai to agree to finding a permanent home in Gensōkyō. I helped him pack up his belongings into sealing scrolls I had with me, and I also helped him put his home on the market. Afterward I gapped him into Gensōkyō after we took a air flight to Japan, and pointed him in the direction of a manor by a lake."

Remilia speaks up from here. "I heard the door bell ring and I decided to answer it myself. When I opened the door, there was Sekai, dressed like a bum."

"Dressed like a beach bum the millennial generation of today would say if they ever got a photo of Sekai back then," Yukari added her off-color comment.

"When the door opened, there was Remilia. She invited me into her home. I got settled into a room, was fitted for an outfit, and I began my life of servitude to Remilia as her butler. From 1987 to today, I've been with Remilia ever since. And that is the tale of the _Dance of Elf and Vampire_," Sekai finished, smiling to Remilia.

Everyone was staring between Sekai to Remilia, the latter showing a blush upon her cheeks, and the former smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

"You two knew each other a long time ago before the Scarlet Mist incident?" Marisa asks the two.

"Yes, we did," Remilia answers.

"More than that," Sekai speaks up, "What I left out is the aftermath of our little brawl in the woods."

"What is it?" more than half of the company says together.

"Sekai, don't you dare mention that," Remilia threatened, her face turning redder.

Even Sekai was showing off a bit of a blush; although it was due to remember vivid details of their sordid aftermath.

"Hey look, Remilia's blushing like a little kid, ze," Marisa quips, grinning widely.

"Shut up! I am not!"

"Well, now I'm definitely curious about what happened after Sekai and Remilia fought each other," said Yuyuko, smiling pleasantly.

Remilia moved from her spot, tackling Sekai who dodged and captured the blushing vampire in his arms.

Reimu stares at the vampire. "Okay, this I have to hear. Remilia not wanting us to hear what happened next? It has to be good."

Or in the minds of everyone, good blackmail material.

"Well, it's nothing too shocking. I mean, it happens to everyone once and awhile," said Sekai, vague all of a sudden.

"What happens?"

"You know... things," he says, still being cryptic.

Yukari smirked. Being older than everyone, she knew what happened. "What Sekai-kun is trying to say is that he and Remilia had sex in the woods."

Half who were drinking at this moment did spit-takes. The other half openly stare in shock as this information gets processed into their heads. Take note how the body language of Sekai and Remilia shift, how both are not trying to openly deny this statement, and that both were not looking towards each other despite the vampire snug in the arms of the elf.

"One of his magical attacks made my clothes disintegrate into tattered shreds of ruined cloth," Remilia finally said, the tone accusing and laced with anger. "The second portion of our fight I was completely naked. And the pervert had the gall to grin about it, trying to distract me by thinking I'd care more about modesty than our duel. I didn't; I only wanted to feel his blood flowing in my fingers and into my mouth."

"Your Spear the Gungnir destroyed most of my clothes. All I had left was my ruined pair of pants until you ripped them off my body when our fight concluded. I only did what I felt was right at the time and kissed you back when you slammed your lips against mine."

"You didn't just kiss back, you raped my mouth with your tongue," she yells at Sekai.

"You didn't object! If I recall, Remilia-sama," he says the honorific with a tone of lust, making the vampire shiver at the tone of his voice, "you wanted it. You begged me to ravage you, and I made you scream to the heavens on that cold autumn night."

"More than that, I made you mine that night. You were such a horny bastard. You were also giving off some weird scent that just raised my levels," Remilia hissed in the elf's face.

Both were ignoring all the eyes watching this drama unfold before them, some staring intently ignoring their drinks, others trying to fan themselves because of how overly active some girls' minds were dramatizing images of intense R-18 scenes involving the elf and vampire couple.

"That was just my natural scent, and you were so drugged up on my manly scent what with you digging your fingernails into my bare back, my darling lady," he whispers, almost cooing in the end with a breath into her left ear. Remilia's spine tingled with excitement.

"I think I've heard enough," said Marisa, using her hat to fan herself off. Reimu sitting next to her was tugging at the collar of her shirt. The shrine maiden felt very hot.

The master and her elf servant realized this and both were blushing bright red, as they release one another and were content to sit together, very quiet.

"Does this mean Sekai is a lolicon?" questions Yuyuko, smiling "innocently".

Once the question was dissected, everyone stared at the elf. Remilia was hiding her face with her hands. The elf yōkai was just realizing how bad it was to talk about this part of the story that should have remained his and Remilia-sama's very dirty little secret.

Cue the ringtone of a piano trail bit from Sekai's iPhone (or the piano tune from GTA V if playing as Michael De Santa).

"Oh look, a welcome distraction," he says in a hurry, and takes off in a hurry.

"I wonder how you would know about this Yukari, you perverted peeper," Remilia all but hissed, still trying to hide her very red face.

"I have my ways of keeping track of potential power players," was all the Gap Yōkai said with a cryptic smile.

"So, I guess Sekai's story trumps Marisa's," said Suwako.

* * *

**And that is the tale of how Sekai and Remilia met... or is it the origin story? Or was it something to write about to pass the time? Of course, the ending to the battle is a cliffhanger... because it will forever remain a mystery. Maybe Sekai won in the end, or maybe Remilia defeated Sekai. They're both still here today. And was the aftermath to the battle true or was it a clever story to stir naughty excitement?**


End file.
